


Early Morning Drizzle

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, OTP Child, Peaceful Family Moments, Rainy Saturday Morning, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers family AU, wherein the Rogers family has a peaceful, rainy Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Drizzle

They were both half-awake, though more asleep than anything. A tangle of limbs and covers across the bed. Murmured “mornin’s” and hands slipped under t-shirts to get to the warm skin underneath. Almost 6:30am, so he’d be getting up for his run soon. Same old..

Except the sudden breeze across the bedroom wasn’t. Floating in from the window, along with the sounds of the street outside and the beginning patter of rain. _They had bought this house far away from the cities and in the mountains for a reason! For a peaceful life away…_

Her hand tensed on his arm as he slowly raised his head to look over her body at the window sill seat. And no sooner than he had looked over, a relieved smile crossed his face. “Mo.”

She relaxed beside him with a huff before turning over in bed to see as their little girl looked away from the view at the open window and towards them. The little body shivered slightly and the child smiled sheepishly. “I like to see the trees from your room. They’re starting to change colors.”

Maria reached her hand out towards Mo, inviting her into bed. “You’re cold, why open the window?”

The seven year-old slid off the seat and ran across the room in her _Moana_ pajamas to jump in between her parents, snuggled against her mother as her father wrapped them both up in his arms. “I like to feel the rain.”

At that, Steve looked back out the open window, watching the curtains flutter in the breeze against the overcast background outside. He laid back down again, pressing kisses to both their foreheads. “Looks like it’ll be cloudy all day, maybe if it keeps raining, we could go out and splash in puddles with Dotty Puppy.”

The little girl looked up at her father excitedly and nodded, brunette curls bouncing along. “Yeah!” Her expression changed to one of concern then before she wriggled out of her parents arms, off the bed and out the bedroom.

Steve looked over at Maria, moving close to press a kiss to her lips. Maria tangled their fingers together and squeezed in response.

Mo came back moments later, their sleepy dalmatian puppy half-dragged behind her, already growing too heavy for the girl to carry. “We were missing Dotty Puppy!”

Maria reached down to bring the puppy into bed, having to completely pick her up as she was still asleep. Mo climbed back in between them with another shiver and pulled Dotty Puppy into her arms as Steve tugged Maria back from the edge of the bed.

They all eventually fell back asleep and didn’t actually get out of bed until around 10am.

Which, by Maria’s standards, was terrifyingly strange, especially since Steve never went out for his run.

Even stranger was the fact that Dotty Puppy - notorious for her _late_ sleep-ins and overall laziness - was the one to nudge them all out of bed, her slobbery tennis ball splatted in Maria’s face.

Had she been told this would be her life back then, Maria would have laughed until she broke a rib. She sometimes still couldn’t believe it now.

But whenever she saw Steve toss Mo up into a playful hug, it was enough of a pinch to take her breathe away, remind her that this was real, she wasn’t alone like she had used to be before, that she had a freakin’ husband and kid!

And that made her smile so much her cheeks went sore.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for a while so I'm sorry if that burned your eyeballs out.. Anyway! CapHill family fluff!
> 
> This was actually inspired by a tumblr OTP imagine which I thoroughly enjoyed. So I squeed lots then wrote it. 
> 
> That's my headverse Rogers family, though. Super lazy dog and a mountain home/life.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed this though!


End file.
